Her Fault
by Captain Storm Fox
Summary: ONESHOT! Descriptive ficlet of the Labyrinth years after Sarah defeated it and left Jareth to his musings! Please review, my first Labyrinth fiction and also first non M rated fiction!


**Disclaimer-** I don't own the Labyrinth, just my own creativity in how it might look after Sarah defeated it.

**A/N-** My first Labyrinth fanfiction so be reasonably kind! I hate Sarah...SO not good enough for Jareth so she's not in it! ^_^ Review please!

* * *

It was halfway through the day, the golden threads of noon danced across the shattered stone effigies that littered the cold grey floor and eyes that had once moved and sought out the presence of living beings were hollow and without animation, as dead as the stone from which they had been carved.

Long vines and elegant ropes of ivy coiled up from the cracked stone slabs and over crumbling walls which had half their bricks missing or spilled over the ground in a sad jumble of disorganisation- a faint hint of sparkle could still be seen in the brickwork if one really looked for it, the only hint that something of grandeur had once dominated the endless expanse of ruin stretching away into the pink tinged horizon.

The buds of flowers, exotic, unusual and thriving in the unpopulated expanse thrived from being untouched, from having nothing to prey upon them and a riot of colours, powder pinks, stinging tangerines, deep ocean blues and velvety purples pulsated from every corner. Every way one turned was a sea of colour, a kaleidoscope of vividness that throbbed life amongst barren waste. Every so often, a small puff of coloured smoke or a snarl showed that this was no ordinary garden. Some blossoms emitted tiny wisps of coloured and scented smoke with sweet breathy sighs, some curled and closed their petals and rippled in the sunlight like bizarre many-lipped oysters. Others disturbed the serenity and spat barbs at the slightest movement; some displayed vicious serrated thorns and still more snapped at the slightest movement with terrifying dragon-like jaws. All watched and waited with jewel coloured eyes that glittered with a beauty that was sinister and enticing and dangerous beyond knowledge.

With the sun at its highest, it pulsated a burning orange that spread and lit everything it touched from within, the glow around it brightest yellow and amongst the vastness were streaks of brightest pink mingling with the surrounding colours and giving everything an eerie glow.

High on the decimated summit of the landscape, a once proud castle sat forlornly against the burning sky, a crooked tower reaching away towards the sun had caved in on one side to reveal multiple sets of stairs winding up into nothing, curving this way and that and in directions that were surely physically impossible. Shattered glass was covered by fallen leaves and years of growing ivy that clung to everything, clung and killed, smothering everything with a sinister green carpet that muffled footsteps and pulled down walls. Slow in its attack, time assisted the ivy and mighty walls fell victim to its trapping leaves and vines. Nothing moved, even the wind did not add its rousing breath to the landscape and the sun beat down making everything humid and oppressive.

Inside the castle the air was cooler, slightly musty and the shattered tower where the ivy had persevered and gnawed into the stone opened into a mighty throne room. Scattered cushions lay rotting, their innards spilled out on the floor and leaves lay in deep drifts in a strange indentation in the floor which was lower than the rest of the room and was bizarrely, filled with cushions and children's toys, their stuffed bodies limp and eyes glassy in the bleakness of the throne room.

And while the landscape was deserted, while nothing moved or breathed or went along its way being alive and thriving, a solitary figure sat by the window with a strange elegance about the smooth slope of the limbs that splayed out willowy and silhouetted in the fading sun. A regal looking man contemplated the outside world with a faraway look as he twirled three crystal orbs with immense dexterity.

A pair of mismatched eyes, one icy blue and the other a mythical glittering green stared out in concentration across the ruinous landscape. White blonde locks fell across smooth alabaster skin and a pair of thin lips, almost cruel in their sarcastic tilt, sat beneath a long straight nose. The long limbs of the lower half were clad in tight grey that hugged every curve and hinted at that oh so masculine aspect of the man. A white ruffled shirt exposed a smooth toned chest and a pendant, a long silvery chain with a crescent moon hanging almost to the man's navel shone as new between the folds of material. He sighed, thin lips curving almost into a smile and stood, his full height regal and imposing against the twilight of the ruined kingdom before he uttered a single word, his voice sensual and one feline eyebrow curling up into a smooth line of sarcasm as he spoke,

"Sarah..."


End file.
